Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to recording of spectral information.
Description of the Related Technology
In spectral sensing, it is desired to acquire spectral information of an object. Spectral sensing should be understood as spectral information being acquired, wherein light from the object is captured and spectral information is extracted. The spectral sensing may capture spectral information from the object, such as from a single point or from a region of the object. Spatial information may optionally also be acquired, such that the spectral information may also be spatially resolved. In spectral sensing, incident light relating to multiple ranges of wavelengths is detected. The spectral sensing may for instance be used in analysis of objects, such as for determination whether a substance having a specific spectral profile is present in the object.
The terms multi-spectral sensing and hyperspectral sensing are often used. These terms do not have established definitions, but typically multi-spectral sensing refers to spectral sensing using a plurality of discrete wavelength bands, whereas hyperspectral sensing refers to sensing narrow spectral wavelength bands over a continuous spectral range. Hyperspectral sensing may also often use a larger number of spectral bands than what is used in multi-spectral sensing.
Spectral sensing may be performed by spectrometers, which are dedicated devices for acquiring spectral content of an object. Spectrometers may come in many different variants, depending on what application the spectrometer is to be used in.